Attack on Orgimmar
by sathalina254
Summary: Just a Short fighting scene from one of my RP moments with Kieta invading Orgimmar and attempting to Kill Garrosh in his own home. This is Out of Character and mainly an OC moment.


**_Kieta_**

She was silent and swift on her feet approaching Orgimmar with only killing on her mind, daggers out and staying well in the shadows and far from the guards that stood outside of the gates to Garrosh's city. Standing there glancing at the two guards who seemed to have been slacking off on their job, moving in closely behind one while slitting the Orc's throat silently before dashing towards the other one and catching her off guard. The Orc reacted too late as the Night Elf sliced through her armor with ease and cut her shaved head smooth off without a problem, landing silently on her feet while staring down at the two slain female Orcs.

Finishing with the guards outside of the gates Kieta quickly moved in on the large Horde town of Orgimmar, she had a goal to reach and she was not going to allow anyone to stop her from reaching it. She quickly found herself inside of the very keep Garrosh had stayed in; she planned to execute the Warchief of the Horde in his very home. Slowly pulling out her daggers while closing in on Garrosh quietly, the sound of a female Orc broke through the silence of the keep as Kieta looked back with her dim red eyes just in time to move out of the way of the female Orc.

This Orc was special, the guards bowed to her while she walked by, Kieta hid herself in a corner and waited to see how this would play out before attacking Garrosh.

The female Orc stood in front of Garrosh with a frown painted across her face almost as if she was not scared to face the large Warchief in a one on one fight, "Father we found two dead guards outside of Orgimmar just moments ago. Neither of them showed any signs of struggle or even a fight against whatever attacked them, I do believe we have an Alliance rogue within Orgimmar." The Orc woman spoke bluntly towards Garrosh.

Garrosh stood up and laughed loudly, "Coward Alliance in my city?" He glared at the female Orc with daggers in his eyes, "Then what are you doing standing in front of me Clare, go be useful for once and find the rogue!" Garrosh slammed his fist onto the armrest of his throne before waving her off.

Clare frowned at her father before turning around and leaving the keep without another word said.

Kieta watched closely at the Orc female and then looked at Garrosh who seemed to have been giving orders to one of the guards that had been standing next to his throne. The male Orc guard quickly left the room in a rush leaving the keep in the same silence she entered it with.

Her dim red eyes glared quietly at Garrosh as she removed herself from the corner and slowly stealthed over towards the large Orc with intentions to kill him without him seeing it coming. Kieta brought down her daggers onto the Warchief's shoulder quickly, the sound of flesh being ripped into told her that she did not miss. Garrosh grunted with a frown before grabbing the slim feminine figure and tossing her across the room almost instantly after she attacked him, "Ahaha so you Alliance scum do have some nuts!" Garrosh laughed loudly before picking up his axe and charging at the Night Elf rogue with full force.

Kieta easily dodged the charge as she sliced at the Orc's arm quickly before getting behind the large brown Orc and striking at his back relentlessly. Garrosh swung around faster than she intended and forcing her to back off and now in front of the Orc and locked in combat with no shadows to aid her. The clashing sounds of metal alarmed the guards that were outside of the keep as they ran in to see their Warchief being attacked by a Night Elf rogue in dark black and blue.

Kieta instantly caught one of the guards by the throat with a throwing knife as she bounced off his body and struck another one with her right dagger straight to the forehead, forcing Garrosh to axe off one of his own guard's head smooth off trying to catch her.

Clare heard all the commotion as she quickly headed towards the keep her father stayed in to notice the dead Orc guards just outside of the keep. "What the…" Clare frowned as she took out her bow and rushed into the keep.

Kieta caught Garrosh by the face with her dagger as she cut open his cheek before ducked under his raging axe and went rolling right into Clare who seemed to be displeased to see her in the first place. Leaping up off the floor while parrying Clare's melee bow and kicking at her knee then pushing her into Garrosh and went dashing out of the keep and right into Orgimmar uncovered.

Garrosh growled angrily as he pushed Clare out of the way and went chasing after Kieta, the female Orc frowned as she followed her father out of the keep and knocked an arrow back aiming it at the running Night Elf.

Kieta sliced through the two guards who attempted to stop her from exiting Orgimmar, she could hear Garrosh yelling out commands to stop her and to close the gates. Slipping under the gates before they closed and rushing out of Orgimmar, stopping halfway to turn back and look at the Orcs behind her.

Garrosh was raging while hitting the gate with his axe roughly glaring at her with daggers in his eyes; Clare was no-where to be seen through the gates.


End file.
